Scared, Potter?
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Updated! Voldemort is dead, and Harry and Draco are recovering at Hogwarts. More twists and turns to come, I promise. Pretty long story for what was intended to be a one-shot... Lol. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing, you're the greatest!
1. Scared, Potter?

"Sneaking around the castle after hours again, Potter

**Scared, Potter?**

"Sneaking around the castle after hours again, Potter?"

_Shit. Malfoy._

"That's going to be detention, Potter."

Malfoy smirked in delight.

Harry groaned.

"You just love this, don't you?" he blurted out. "Well, Malfoy, fuck you. You're not giving me detention."

"Watch me, Potter," Malfoy hissed, stepping in closer.

"I am watching you. Practicing your authority as a Death Eater? Well, you're not scaring me. All I see is a sniveling brat trying to look like his pathetic father."

Malfoy seemed to be taken aback by Harry's comment. Just for a moment though; then he spat out:

"Blow me, Potter."

Harry smirked.

"You. Wish."

Malfoy took another step towards Harry. They were only inches apart now.

"Do I? Well, that would be a _really _interesting turn of events, now, wouldn't it?"

Harry backed up only to find he was up against the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me," he hissed. "I know you are a total slut, Malfoy, but that's just…"

"Say it, Potter. Tell me you hate me and want to run and hide when I say things like that."

Malfoy's smirk was becoming predatory now.

"You. Don't. Scare me." Harry clenched his jaws and remained still, glaring at Malfoy.

"Prove it."

Despite himself, Harry already blurted out the question:

"How?"

Malfoy leaned in and whispered into his ear:

"Try and resist me, Potter."

Harry gasped at his arch enemy being so physically close to him. He shifted and wanted to make a run for the door, but Malfoy caught his wrists and pinned Harry up against the wall violently.

"Get the fuck off me, M-"

Harry was silenced by Malfoy's mouth crushing to his. The kiss was brutal, and Harry kept fighting to break free, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but register that he was getting aroused fast.

_That Merlin damned bastard!_

Harry kissed back and felt a sudden twinge of satisfaction when he noticed Malfoy's silver eyes grow wide in surprise.

_Didn't see that one coming, now did you?_

He managed to wrench one of his arms free and pulled Malfoy into a tight embrace. Soon the tables had turned. Now Malfoy was trying to pry Harry off.

"Potter! What the hell are you trying to pull?"

Harry glared at Malfoy maliciously.

"You, actually."

The expression on Malfoy's face was priceless. Harry had always known Malfoy was all talk, and now he got himself a little more than he had been bargaining for.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry sneered.

Malfoy glared back at him, his eyes burning with determination.

"You. Wish," he hissed.

Before Harry knew what hit him, Malfoy had him up against the wall again, and was undressing him like there was no tomorrow.

_Oh hell. Maybe I was wrong about the 'all talk' part of his personality._

Malfoy's reputation as the Slytherin sex god was not to be taken lightly either. If rumors were true, he had fucked over half the students in their year. Harry suddenly realized that challenging Malfoy like this really hadn't been a good idea.

At all.

But his primal instincts were taking over the rational part of his mind rapidly and soon Harry found himself half naked and moaning at the sensation of Malfoy's mouth sucking his neck. Malfoy's hands were going south fast, undoing Harry's pants.

"Potter," Malfoy said quietly. "I never knew you felt _this_ passionate about me."

Harry's reply was smothered in a loud groan when Malfoy's hand was gripping his cock and starting to stroke it with long, slow strokes.

"Malfoy… Oh fuck…"

"Don't worry, we'll get to that," Malfoy said, shaking his own robes off without ceasing the stroking efforts.

He attacked Harry's mouth again and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to the floor. Harry's legs simply gave out from under him and he collapsed to the floor with Malfoy on top of him. Malfoy's mouth was wandering lower, until…

_Oh hell no. He'd never…_

Harry gasped and almost choked on his own breath when Malfoy sucked his arousal and gave him a mind-shattering blowjob. Harry felt his climax building, but then Malfoy stopped.

"Turn around, Potter," he commanded.

"What the… No! You're not stopping now!" Harry protested.

Malfoy smirked.

"Don't worry, Potter, I'm just getting warmed up. Now, turn around."

Harry glared at him, but obeyed nonetheless. Then his eyes went wide in shock. He felt Malfoy's tongue on his lower back… Traveling lower, and lower…

Harry spread his legs in response to the heat and wetness applied to the tight ring of muscle. Stars were exploding before his eyes.

_Now I know… where he gets his reputation from… Aaahhh…_

He tried to push back, but Malfoy had anticipated just that and held him firmly in place.

"Ready for more, Potter?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

_More? What is he planning to do, kill me?_

Harry was on complete sensory overload. All he knew was he wanted that son of a bitch to touch him again. Anything.

He nodded.

Something big and hard pushed into him, almost ripping him apart.

He stifled a grunt of pain and felt Malfoy stiffen behind him.

"Relax, Potter, I'm trying not to hurt you." Malfoy's hand snaked around Harry's waist, grabbing hold of his arousal again. Harry breathed out slowly, trying to relax.

With each stroke, Malfoy pushed in deeper, until he was completely buried into Harry.

It felt… Well, it hurt, obviously, but it felt good. Suddenly he remembered Ron's prediction in Divination:

"You're going to suffer… but you're going to be… happy about it."

He sniggered.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Malfoy asked, his voice strained.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Another hard pull on his cock made him gasp in exhilaration, and then Malfoy started to move.

Harry's mind exploded when he felt the pain being squashed by something else. He threw back his head in ecstasy and moved back to meet Malfoy's thrusts.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…_

But it was heaven and hell at the same time. The pain was absolutely worth the mind-numbing pleasure Malfoy caused.

"Oh fuck… Malfoy… I can't…" Without being able to finish whatever he was trying to say, Harry cried out and came, sending Malfoy over the edge as his muscles clamped down on him.

Malfoy collapsed on top of him, pushing them both down to the floor. Harry ended up lying half under and half next to Malfoy, trying to catch his breath and to process what the hell had just happened.

"Oh Potter, just so you know," Malfoy said between ragged breaths.

"I'm still giving you detention."

Harry looked at his rival incredulously, and started to laugh.

"You wish."

Malfoy smirked at him.

"Do I?"

"I'm not cleaning toilets for you, Malfoy. Dream on."

Harry sat up and groaned.

"I am so glad Quidditch season is not starting for another month. You're going to have to carry me back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Hell no. Get my wand, Potter."

Harry eyed him warily. "Why?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at him.

"Because I want to hex you into next week. Duh, Potter. After all the bodies I've fucked in this school, I'm quite able to heal you. And then you can walk back to your dorm, thank you very much."

Harry found Malfoy's wand and reached over, while the Slytherin was muttering something about 'hopeless romantic idiots' behind his back.

Malfoy healed him, and couldn't resist sending a charm up Harry's arse in the process.

"Malfoy!" Harry gasped.

Malfoy chuckled in response.

"Scared, Potter?"

"Don't tempt me to take revenge on you right here and now, Malfoy. Because I will."

"Who's stopping you?"

_Oh hell no._

"You really are a slut, you know that?"

"At least I'm getting some," Malfoy sneered.

Harry's cheeks flushed red at that comment.

"Was it really that obvious?" he whispered.

Malfoy sniggered. "Hell yeah. You're the tightest fuck I've ever had, Potter. Be proud."

"I'm not proud of myself. Fuck, I lost to _you._"

"Everybody does, Potter, everybody does. Now, since I'm not the cuddling type, and you probably are, I really need to get out of here."

Malfoy moved to get up, but was surprised by Harry pulling him back to the ground. He gasped involuntarily when Harry pulled him into one last passionate kiss.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, _Draco_," he smiled at the Slytherin when he finally broke free.

"And you say I'm the slut," Malfoy muttered, getting his clothes and dressing himself quickly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I learned from the best, if your reputation is anything to go by."

"Heh. Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet, Potter."

Malfoy turned and stopped at the door.

"Detention, Potter. Tomorrow night. Seventh floor."

Harry gasped at the implication, then he smirked.

"You're on."


	2. Losing Control

**Losing Control**

In Potions, Malfoy send him a note. Or rather a drawing of Harry getting hit in the head by a Bludger.

_Not very friendly, _Harry thought. He put the piece of parchment into his pocket and took it out later on when he was alone.

"Reveal," he commanded. The drawing disappeared and words became visible.

_Clever fucking Slytherin._

'Just so you know… This changes nothing between us, Potter. Meet me at the Room of Requirement after dinner. If you feel up to the challenge, that is.'

Harry could almost see the arrogant smirk on his face.

_Oh he'll be in for a nasty surprise._

The day went by entirely too slowly for Harry's liking. At dinner, he caught himself glancing over at Slytherin table. Malfoy looked as normal as ever.

_If only I could hide my emotions like he can, _Harry thought, very much jealous.

_I'm sure he wants me. Why is he always so in control of himself and everyone around him?_

Harry decided he'd break through that façade tonight, even if it cost him his life. He had always been wondering what Malfoy would look like if he ever truly lost control.

When he made his way to the Room of Requirement, he felt slightly nervous.

_This is the worst idea ever. He could hex me and turn me over to Voldemort for all I know. But I can't let him know that I'm afraid._

Then he smiled.

_Maybe he's afraid of me as well. Yeah… I like the thought of that. When I got up at the duel, I saw fear in his eyes. I just need to relax. He can't get to me if I don't let him._

As soon as he stepped through the door of the Room, that thought was cast into the wind.

Draco Malfoy was waiting for him, dressed in nothing more than silk black pajama pants. In control of himself and Harry and everything around him, as always.

Harry choked back a gasp.

_Why the hell does the devil have to look so attractive?_

"Potter," Malfoy said calmly. "Never the one to back down from a fight. Even though you can't possibly win."

Harry tried to find his voice and form coherent thoughts. Being a Gryffindor, he decided to rush in head on before he could think twice.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Stop trying to get to me. I'm here because you challenged me, and by Merlin I'm going to see to it that you'll sorely regret it."

Malfoy seemed to be pleasantly surprised by Harry's barely contained anger.

"By all means, impress me, Potter. I've always wondered."

Harry shook off his robes and made his way to the way-too-perfect looking body in front of him.

He let his eyes wander over his prey. For a second, he hated being shorter than his arch nemesis. But he knew how to remedy that. Peering through his dark hair, he looked up at Malfoy, daring him to make the first move.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed to be endless moments.

Malfoy's eyes showed sudden appreciation when Harry didn't falter. Malfoy leaned in slightly, bringing their faces so close together that their lips were almost touching.

_Almost. Damn him. He's good at this._

Harry breathed out slowly, bringing up his hands to ghost over Malfoy's bare chest. He charged them with magic so Malfoy would be well aware of their closeness.

Harry smirked when he saw his rival bite his lower lip in frustration.

_Oh I will make you lose control, Draco. Whatever it takes._

He continued moving his hands, feathering them over Malfoy's chest and wandering lower and lower. He brought his mouth up to Malfoy's ear and started to whisper things in Parseltongue.

Malfoy's body tensed and Harry just knew he was halfway there.

He pulled back a little, facing Malfoy and not moving at all.

"You actually manage to impress me, Potter," Malfoy breathed onto his face. "Who would've thought?"

Harry remained silent.

"Oh fuck this," Malfoy growled. "If you need to win the goddamn staring contest, so be it."

Harry's mouth was instantly covered with the hot wetness that was Draco Malfoy. He kissed back ferociously and moaned into the kiss when he felt Malfoy's skillful hands unbutton his shirt.

Harry brought the kiss back from wild and lustfully to slow and passionate. Malfoy had relinquished control in that moment without even fully realizing it.

Harry pushed Malfoy down onto the bed that just happened to be there – requirement and all – and broke the kiss, leaving a wet trail on Malfoy's jawline and neck. He breathed on it and paused for a moment, smiling inwardly at Malfoy's reaction. He gave his prey no time to recover though and went back to lick and suck his way down to Malfoy's nipples.

If Harry wanted Malfoy to lose control, he had succeeded. The body underneath him tensed and writhed when he sucked one nipple and bit down on it.

"Ohh, fuck!"

Harry continued his journey down, careful to avoid Malfoy's throbbing arousal.

_I wonder if I can make him beg…_

He slid down the pajama pants, tossing them beside the bed.

When he looked up, Malfoy was sitting up and glaring at him.

"My turn, Potter."

Before Harry knew what hit him, Malfoy was all over him. Literally. His hands were touching everything he could reach for, his mouth was covering Harry's and then went to suck his ear, his neck…

Harry gasped when Malfoy bit his shoulder and squirmed.

"Weak spot, huh?" Malfoy's mouth paused to work his way over Harry's exposed throat and then went to bite down on his other shoulder, right at the nape of his neck.

"Merlin, please…" Harry wheezed.

_Making him beg was being a bit optimistic I guess._

Malfoy sat up briefly and Harry saw him charge his hands. No, not just his hands. He charged his whole goddamn _body_ with magic and smirked evilly.

_Oh shit no._

Harry instinctively countered Malfoy's magic with his own and managed to push Malfoy off him.

"You son of a bitch," he hissed, crawling on top of the blond and pinning his arms over his head. "You think you can top me twice?"

Malfoy smirked. "I don't think I can, Potter, I know I can. That's why I brought you here in the first place."

Harry clenched his jaws in frustration.

_Just so you know… This changes nothing between us, Potter_.

"Still want to have your way no matter what, huh?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, screw that. If this is nothing more than some kind of game to you, Malfoy, I'm out."

Harry crushed his mouth to Malfoy's, practically raping him with his tongue. He felt Malfoy buck up to him in response, but he still held his arms pinned over his head.

He broke free, trying to catch his breath.

"I told you I would see to it that you would sorely regret this, _Draco_."

He crawled off Malfoy and released his hands.

"You can find another victim for tonight. Merlin knows they all crawl for you."

And with that said, Harry stood and grabbed his robes from the ground.

He was stopped by a very naked body crashing into his and throwing him to the ground. His wrists were caught in an iron grip, and right in his face was a fuming Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you thinking Potter? You're not walking away from _me_," Malfoy hissed vehemently. "And if you really need to know, then no, this is _not_ some kind of game to me."

"So what are you going to do now? Rape me?" Harry asked, flinching when he felt the bones in his wrists grind together. Malfoy was really losing it.

"Do you want me to?" Malfoy retorted. His glare was unnerving, but the question threw Harry off even more.

_I want him to lose control. He's so close… And I've always wondered…_

"Do you think you're man enough to take me by force?" Harry asked through clenched jaws.

If anything, he managed to incite even more fury in Malfoy. One of his hands released Harry's wrist, but curled itself around Harry's throat instead.

"You goddamned _bastard_," Malfoy hissed. "You always do that! Why the hell are you questioning me? You know perfectly well what I'm capable of!"

_Do I?_ Harry wondered. Air was rapidly becoming an issue now. He tried to wrestle free, but it was no use.

"Draco…" he choked out.

Malfoy froze. He looked down on Harry in utter horror, and then backed away, his eyes wide and his breath hitching in his windpipe.

"Get out," he said, his voice trembling. Harry sat up, coughing his guts out and trying to get some much needed air into his lungs.

He looked at Malfoy incredulously.

_What the hell just happened?_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Malfoy screamed. His face was screwed up in horror, and suddenly realization dawned on Harry.

_It was never me he was afraid of. He's afraid of himself and what he could do to me._

"Draco," Harry croaked, his voice almost failing him.

"NO! Just leave me alone," Malfoy said weakly.

Harry, being the stubborn Gryffindor that he was, ignored his words and walked over to the trembling, naked mess that used to be Draco Malfoy.

"I won't leave you," Harry whispered. "Not like this."

Malfoy brought up a shaking hand in defense and covered his face with the other.

"Don't do this Potter… Just don't fucking do this…" Malfoy was in fact begging to be left alone. Still, Harry wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"Don't do what? Care about you?"

Malfoy flinched at his words.

"You're not supposed to!" he cried out. Harry kneeled down at his side and put a hand on the back of Malfoy's neck.

"Look at me, Draco," he whispered.

Malfoy tried to turn away, but Harry grabbed the sides of his head and forced Malfoy to look at him.

"It's okay to be scared."

Malfoy closed his eyes, desperately trying to escape Harry's intense gaze.

"No," he choked out. "It's not. Don't you realize what just happened? I was going to kill you… Rape you… Or both…"

"Yeah well, I asked for it."

Silver eyes snapped open.

Harry sighed.

"Look, Draco, this whole mess is my fault. I wanted you to lose control… I've always wondered what it would be like… So I tried to get to you. I had no idea you'd get so mad at me."

A sob escaped Malfoy.

"I'm sorry… Merlin, I never meant to hurt you, Draco…"

Harry embraced Malfoy, but his body soon stilled in his arms, without bursting into tears as Harry half and half expected him to.

"Oh fuck off, Potter, you'll never see me cry," Malfoy said, glaring up at Harry with his eyes half covered by his platinum blonde hair.

Harry shrugged.

"It would do you good, you know? Just let it all out?"

Malfoy sat up a little, facing Harry.

"Oh I have my ways to let off steam, Potter. You've been at the receiving end of those efforts last night."

His eyes were silver sparks in the candlelight. Harry felt himself drown into those deep pools of oblivion.

Without thinking twice, Harry leaned in closer and pressed his mouth to Draco's.

It was nothing like any other kiss they ever shared before. It was soft, exploring and even a bit shy, as if they had just met. And in some way, that was true.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's magic course through him, tingling his spine and finally settling down inside his chest, making him feel warm, fuzzy and utterly safe.

_Lose control… I made him lose the façade. Merlin's Mercy, he is opening up to me._

Harry channeled his magic into Draco's body, receiving a startled reaction as well. He smiled into the kiss and leaned in, slowly lowering Draco to the ground.

Draco grinned and levitated himself with Harry on top of him, floating towards the bed. They never even broke the kiss.

Harry's mouth traveled down Draco's stomach -

_Where the hell can I get abs like that?_

- he dipped his tongue into Draco's navel, following the thin line of hair and slowly taking Draco's arousal into his mouth.

_I'm going to take my time. I wonder how long exactly I could do this._

He twirled his tongue around the head, then licked his way down and back up before completely engulfing him and sucking him hard, but slowly. Very slowly.

The sounds that were emerging from Draco's throat were interesting indeed. Harry was convinced that he would be able to come just by hearing those sounds.

Draco was clenching and unclenching his fists in despair, before burying his hands in Harry's hair, guiding his movements.

"Oh fuck yes," he hissed when Harry finally decided to up the pace. Releasing Draco's hips, he gave his lover room to move.

Draco thrust up into his mouth, his whole body tensing before he cried out, climaxing like there was no tomorrow.

Harry swallowed hard and looked up at Draco. His hair was falling into his eyes, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked utterly spent. Harry couldn't help but think:

_I just died and went to heaven. He's an angel._

Draco pulled him up and kissed him, demanding more.

Harry was happy to oblige. He sent a charm up Draco's arse, stretching and lubing him from the inside.

"Merlin damn you, Potter, where'd you learn _that_?" Draco asked him. He was lost in a moan immediately after, his body writhing in pleasure.

Harry positioned himself in between Draco's legs, looking down on the Slytherin. He ghosted his hands over Draco's stomach and couldn't stop himself from grabbing his lover's arousal -

_Just have to admire his stamina. How long can he stay hard anyway?_

- and stroking it again, pushing in a little with each stroke.

"Don't hold back on me, damn you," Draco growled, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him in violently.

Harry gasped. Mind you, this was his first time. The sensation of being inside someone else – Draco fucking Malfoy of all people – was almost too much for him.

"Fuck! Wait wait wait," he wheezed. Draco looked up, understood and sent a charm down Harry's chest. The urge to move and come hard and fast after one stroke diminished instantly.

Harry started to move. Stars were exploding before his eyes and he couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. He was on complete sensory overload. When Draco moved with him, meeting his thrusts with increasing intensity, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to last long. He bit his lip and looked down at Draco's sweating body.

_Oh he is having fun alright._

Draco's face contorted in intense pleasure, and then he opened his eyes and looked at Harry with shining silver eyes.

Harry felt as if he had been stupefied. Draco's intense gaze penetrated his mind, his _soul_, and for a single moment, they became one person.

Harry felt as if he was buried inside himself for a bizarre moment, and he could feel the intense pleasure Draco was experiencing right now. He could feel how close his lover was, because he was Draco and he could just feel the heat pooling down to his groin...

And then he fell back into himself, screaming incoherently and coming so hard he was sure he'd die of heart failure. He collapsed on top of Draco, trying to catch his breath and fighting the urge to just breathe out and lose consciousness altogether.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

"My thoughts exactly," Draco choked out from under him.

Harry rolled to the side, settling down next to Draco's sweating body.

_Merlin, he smells delicious. If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd lick him clean._

He sniggered.

Draco looked at him.

"You're not serious."

"What?" Harry asked, not understanding what Draco was commenting on.

"Lick me clean?"

Harry looked at Draco in shock.

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"I guess."

_Lick me clean… Salazar damned nympho._

"I'm not a nympho!"

"Heh. This is going to be fun. I can insult you without even speaking."

Harry slapped a hand against his forehead in mock despair.

"Not this again. I'm too fucking tired, Malfoy. Insult me in my sleep for all I care. I'll be over here, unconscious until I've recovered from whatever it was we were doing five minutes ago."

Draco propped himself up on one elbow and traced Harry's jaw with his index finger.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Did you just say my name?" he asked in astonishment.

Draco rolled his eyes and shot him a look that said 'Duh, Potter'.

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

Silver tore into green.

Harry stifled a yawn and grinned.

"No, Malfoy, I want you to leave, because I just know you're not the cuddling type."

Harry sniggered and couldn't contain the wave of laughter that hit him.

"Oh fuck," he choked out. "Of course I want you to stay, you idiot."

Draco punched his shoulder playfully and wrapped his arm around Harry, who was quick to rest his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it? That this changes nothing between us?"

Draco's grip on Harry's back tightened and he sighed.

_You're not really that thick, are you?_

"I guess not," Harry whispered. "Good night, Draco."

"Night, Harry."


	3. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Harry woke up slowly, nuzzling into the perfect heat beside him.

_Guess I was right about you being the cuddling type._

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found Draco's silver eyes shining with amusement.

_I don't see you running away from it, Draco._

Draco smirked.

"You don't scare me, Potter."

"What time is it?"

"Dunno. According to my stomach, way past breakfast time."

"Shit!"

"Not that I'm against swearing for no particular reason, but what's wrong?"

"Classes and stuff. Losing points. Snape going Cruciatus on my arse."

Draco huffed. "Bloody Gryffindor. Where's your sense of adventure? Oh don't tell me you never skipped class before."

"Er…"

Draco sniggered and then laughed out loud.

"Potter…" he choked out, "you bloody virgin!"

Harry punched him a little harder than he meant to.

"Ow," Draco said, raising his eyebrows. "Jesus, Potter, I was only joking."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, quickly moving to kiss Draco's shoulder and soon licking and sucking everything attached to that area.

_There it is. Your sense of adventure,_ Draco smirked inside his mind.

_Oh sod off. I will skip classes if I must. I never had a good reason to though._

Draco pulled Harry on top of him and grinned even wider.

_I'm flattered. So, are you ready for more?_

Harry groaned.

_You're going to be the end of me._

Draco looked up and thought back mockingly:

_That's the idea, isn't it?_

-

Some things never changed. Like the taunting, the pranks, the confrontations. But the aftermath did change. Harry finally realized that he could never have fallen in love with Draco if it wasn't for his arrogance and 'look-at-me-I'm-bloody-superior' act. He loved the carefully contained rage, the contempt, the biting sarcasm that was Draco Malfoy. Because he knew that deep down, there was more to it. The façade was turning him on, but what was hidden beneath it made him burn.

The fire.

The passion.

The cold rationality.

The survival instinct.

And even deeper…

Loyalty.

-

Harry was pulled into an empty classroom violently.

"I swear to Salazar, if that bitch _ever_ comes close to you again…" Draco growled, pushing him up against the wall.

Earlier that day, Harry had been on the wrong end of a 'Hi-my-name-is-Neville-and-I'm-really-trying-but-I-fuck-up-everyting-nonetheless' spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lavender Brown had rushed up to Harry, practically swooning over him like he was lethally wounded. Harry had been too stunned to push her away and was now going to pay the price for it.

"I love it when you're furious," he said. "You look so hot when you are."

Draco glared at him intensely.

"I'm not going to share you with anyone else, Potter," he hissed. "You're _mine_."

Harry nodded happily.

"I know. Maybe we should tell Lavender. I'd love to see the look on her face."

Draco's expression changed from pissed off to surprised in a split second. Harry frowned.

"Surprised is cute too," he commented, "but I think anger is a bigger turn on."

"You're serious?" Draco asked. "You'd actually tell people about… us?"

"Only with your consent," Harry shrugged. "I was kind of worried about what your parents might think though."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Let me worry about my parents, Potter. What about your friends? They'd never talk to you again once they find out."

Harry shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so. You could apologize to them or something."

Draco stepped back, looking utterly disgusted.

"Apologize to them? What for?"

"Well, for calling Hermione a Mudblood, for giving Ron a hard time about how poor his family is and calling the Weasleys blood traitors, for cheating at Quidditch, for setting us up and hexing us in the corridors…"

Draco waved his hand at Harry, silently stating that he'd got the point.

"I don't go around apologizing to people, Potter. You know me better than that."

Harry looked at Draco, deciding to drop that subject for now.

"But you're not against telling people about… us?" he asked cautiously.

Draco sat down on a desk and frowned.

"We need to think about this, Potter. I'm not some stupid Gryffindork, so I'm not going to rush off and spread the word anytime soon. You mentioned my parents, but the consequences may be more severe than we expect."

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Draco sighed gravely, then rolled up his left sleeve and pointed his wand at his lower arm.

"Finite Incantatem," he whispered.

Harry gasped in horror when the Dark Mark appeared, the glamour hiding it gone. He clasped a hand tightly over his scar in a reflex movement. It didn't hurt though, it only itched a little.

Draco didn't have the nerve to look at him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I couldn't tell you, Harry. I just couldn't."

Harry was absolutely astonished. Incoherent thoughts flashed inside his mind, fighting for his attention.

_That bastard, he's been planning this all along…_

_He's a fucking Death Eater!_

_Voldemort forced him to take the Dark Mark. Sweet Merlin…_

_Is this a trap? Would he betray me? Was this all some kind of plan to deliver me to Voldemort?_

"NO!" Draco cried, rushing up to Harry and grabbing his hands. "Don't you _ever_ think that!"

Silver eyes tore into Harry's.

"Please, Harry… You _have_ to believe me. I know this is stupid, dangerous and it will probably get us both killed in painful ways, but…"

Draco's voice wavered. Tears were welling up in silver eyes.

Harry sighed. He _really_ wanted to curse the whole Merlin damned wizarding world to hell and forget about his 'save the world' destiny. But he couldn't.

"Bloody mess, this is," he said quietly. He rubbed his thumbs over Draco's hands absently.

They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Draco…"

The Slytherin was clenching his jaws in frustration and shame. Harry had never seen him so upset. So… hurt.

"Harry, if you want me to leave…"

Harry wanted to say something in protest, but Draco squeezed his hand and looked at him intently.

"Let me finish. I'm not as stupid as your friend Weasley looks, and I know I should have told you about the Mark before we… well, you know. I just didn't expect this to happen. Salazar knows I was just taunting you that first night. And yeah, maybe all I wanted was to know what it'd be like to fuck Harry Potter. But in the Room of Requirement… You made me realize, Harry. What I've become. The things I'm required to do in the near future. You saw the fucking monster inside and yet you didn't run away. You stayed with me. That's more than the average Death Eater would have done. I'm not so sure what I'm supposed to become anymore, Harry. All I know is that I'm bloody scared right now, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace, wanting to squeeze out all the pain, all the despair, all doubts.

"I don't want you to leave, Draco," Harry choked out. "I don't give a damn about Voldemort and his fucking minions. He has _always_ controlled my life. Well, you're the one thing he's not going to take away from me. We're going to fight him, and we'd better win or die trying."

Draco looked down on Harry and pressed their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

Harry couldn't help but snigger after a few moments.

_I'll never see you cry? __Dream on, Malfoy._

Draco pulled back and hissed: "If you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you, Potter."

Harry shrugged.

"Take a number. I won't tell anyone, Draco, trust me."

"I trust you. But for the time being, Harry, I think it's wise if you don't trust me."

"You're a true Slytherin, Draco. I'm willing to take the risk. Merlin, your knowledge of the Dark Arts might come in handy some day."

"Not to mention my Potion skills."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'll outfly you every day if I have to. Stop being such a prat."

Draco smirked.

"You love me for being a prat."

Harry sighed.

"This reading each other's minds is going to be goddamned inconvenient in the future."

_Do you really think so?_

Harry shook his head.

_It'll be a way to be together while being apart._

Draco's eyes widened a little.

_Clever. Are you sure you don't have some Slytherin in you, Potter?_

Harry smirked wolfishly.

_No. But I plan to have some in me soon._

Harry pushed Draco up against the wall, aiming his wand at the door and locking it tightly.

They soon found out that desperate, on-the-verge-of-death sex had a certain appeal.


	4. Dungeons

**Dungeons**

In retrospect, things couldn't have gone more wrong. Draco had always expected to be Harry's downfall, when Voldemort found out about them.

But now it was kind of the other way around.

"Draco?"

Draco opened his eyes. He and Harry were sharing the same cell in Malfoy Manor's dungeon. They were both chained to the wall, in pain and feeling utterly miserable.

"Yeah, I'm here," Draco said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

Draco choked out a laugh.

"What the devil for?"

"For getting us here. If it weren't for me, Voldemort would've left you alone."

"Fuck off, Harry. That's complete bullshit and you know it."

"It's not. Your father…"

"Shut up about my dad, Potter," Draco spat. "It's not his fault."

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"It's not his fault he found us and dragged us off to the dungeons? It's not his fault he imprisoned his own son without even asking questions? Don't be ridiculous, Draco."

Draco shook his head.

"He's still my father, damn you. I betrayed my family. I disappointed him. He has every right to punish me for it. The Dark Lord will see to it that he does."

Harry growled: "I won't let him."

"Good luck trying to stop the most powerful wizard in the world," Draco sneered.

Their conversation was cut off by a slam of the door.

Lucius entered the dungeon and walked up to their cell.

"You foolish boy," he said to Draco. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Do you even care what he thinks in the first place, Malfoy?" Harry spat venomously.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco hissed. He looked at his father, trying to contain his rage.

"You were never supposed to see that, father."

Lucius looked at his son thoughtfully.

"But I did. You betrayed the Malfoy name, Draco. And you know our Lord is not very forgiving when it comes to traitors."

Draco shook his head.

"He can kill me for all I care," he said, turning away from his father. "I'm tired of living in the Dark Lord's shadow. And yours for that matter."

Lucius raised his eyebrows at his only son.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Draco," he said quietly.

"I'm not," Draco stated coldly.

Lucius turned without saying another word and left.

Harry fought his restraints, glaring at Draco.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Draco? You had a chance to get out of this! You could've told him you were gaining my trust so you could turn me over to the Dark Lord! You bloody idiot! Why didn't you save yourself?"

Draco shook his head, smiling sadly.

"What's the use? If Voldemort wins, I'm dead meat anyway. I refuse to live a lifetime as his servant. I'd rather go down fighting. You made me realize that."

Harry gasped at Draco's honesty.

"But…" He really didn't know what to say.

"But what? I'm a Slytherin, I should be thinking only of my own survival? Well, to hell with that. I made my choice, Harry. I chose you, and I'm not going to leave you."

Silence.

"So how about coming up with a plan to get the hell out of here?" Harry asked. "You know the Manor. Is there a chance we might get out?"

Draco looked at Harry briefly.

"Do you want me to tell the truth or do you want me to say what you want to hear?"

"Truth."

"No way. Voldemort is up there somewhere, not to mention my father and a dozen Death Eaters. The dungeons are heavily warded. Even if we manage to break out of the cell, we'd need hours to get through them. A diversion would be nice. Like the Order of the Phoenix attacking the Manor or something."

"Consider it done," Harry growled and closed his eyes.

"What the… Potter! NO!" Draco shouted.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Why do you think we're still alive? It's not us Voldemort is after – well, it is you of course, but that's beside the point – it's Dumbledore! He wants you to call for help, don't you realize that?"

Harry's face fell. That made complete sense.

"Bloody Slytherin," he muttered. "Alright, so no calling for help. Any other way to create a diversion?"

"Without help from someone who is not currently incarcerated? No."

Harry thought hard.

"I can tell Dumbledore we're here and tell him NOT to come rescue us. He can come up with a plan of his own."

"Yeah, doom the whole wizarding world to hell. Great idea, Potter," Draco sneered. "There might be another way. But it's not very reliable."

"Tell me anyway."

"I could use my father to get us out of here."

Harry looked at Draco, eyes widening.

"But… he won't help us! He brought us here for crying out loud! He caught us _kissing_, Draco. He hates my guts and he will not help us get out of here."

"Hey, he could've killed me on the spot and he didn't," Draco argued. "I'm his only son, Harry. Don't underestimate that. And maybe I can convince him that Voldemort is fighting a losing battle. My father wants to be on the winning side no matter what."

"Bloody Slytherin," Harry repeated.

Draco closed his eyes to contact his father telepathically.

The door of the dungeon flew open and Harry screamed in agony. His scar was burning with blinding intensity. Voldemort walked in, followed by Lucius.

"We meet again, Harry," Voldemort said. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I assure you the feeling is anything but mutual," Harry gasped.

"Release him, Lucius," Voldemort commanded. Harry shook his head. Why would Voldemort want him out of his chains?

Lucius unlocked the chains and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Follow me," Voldemort said, and he turned around and left the cell.

Harry looked back at Draco in despair, but there was nothing to be done. He was dizzy, his scar felt like it was splitting his skull in half and he was in the company of the Dark Lord and his number one supporter. He couldn't fight them.

Draco fought against his restraints, knowing full well that it was hopeless. They were taking Harry away from him and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

_Harry… Whatever happens, I'll be with you. Always._

Harry's green eyes were looking straight at him.

_I love you, Draco. I'm sorry it had to come to this…_

The door slammed shut.

_Don't be sorry, Harry. I'm not._

-

Draco had lost track of time. He felt like he had been down in the dungeons for days, but he wasn't sure. He was hungry, in pain and he desperately wanted a shower. Thank Merlin he knew how to control his metabolism magically, so he didn't have to go to the bathroom.

But what made him miserable above all was that he was worried sick about Harry. He had no clue why Voldemort had dragged him off all of a sudden. Was he torturing Harry in another cell? Was he trying to force Harry to contact Dumbledore and ask for his help?

Draco shook his head. It made no sense at all. Knowing Voldemort, he'd torture Harry right in front of him, to double his pleasure and double their pain. So he probably needed Harry for something. Something he wasn't able to do himself…

But what?

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He tried to contact Harry telepathically, but he was out of reach. Or maybe he was blocking Draco for his own safety. That would be a very Gryffindor thing to do indeed.

_Fuck. I'm going crazy in here. Calm down, Draco. You need to think. Voldemort and Lucius are gone, so the Manor isn't very well guarded at this time. I need to come up with a plan to get the hell out of here. I can warn Dumbledore and the Order and we can rescue Harry._

He groaned.

_Yeah, right. As soon as they finish their business, whatever it is, they are going to kill Harry and me. They won't need us anymore._

He banged his head against the stone wall.

_Wait a minute. Why did they capture us both if they only need Harry? Why am I still alive?_

He frowned into the darkness.

_To use me against him?__ Are they threatening to torture me so he will do whatever they want him to do? Merlin's Mercy, I hope not._

But Draco realized full well that it was the only reason he was still breathing.

_Oh, for fuck's sake. I need a miracle._

At that very moment, the door opened and his father entered, holding a limp body in his arms.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed, cutting his wrists and ankles on his restraints. He didn't even feel it. Lucius entered their cell and dropped Harry unceremoniously onto the floor.

"You'll pay for this, I swear to Merlin," Draco hissed, beside himself with rage. "You bastard! He's no match for the both of you!"

Lucius looked at his son for a moment. "Draco, you should know by now that playing fair is not something we value. Our Lord required the boy to retrieve an artifact. He chose to put up a fight, which was very foolish indeed."

Draco was pulling at his chains so hard he was sure they were going to come out of the wall any moment now.

"So did you get what you needed? Are you going to kill us now?"

Lucius kept looking at his son, but didn't answer. He turned around and left.

Draco was fuming with unadulterated hatred for his father and Voldemort. Then he looked down at Harry's motionless body.

_Goddamn it, Harry, please, can you hear me?_

There was no reply.


	5. The End

**The End**

He heard something. It sounded like someone was crying. But his ears didn't seem to work right.

Where was he?

Or rather, who was he?

He tried to move, but stopped his efforts immediately. The sensations his brain was registering were crushing him. He felt like he was having a migraine attack all over his body.

_Well, I guess I'm not dead then. Although I really don't know whether that's a good thing right now._

With immense effort he opened one of his eyes. Blinding pain hit his head.

_Ouch. It feels like I'm dying. But I need to wake up. There's something important I need to do._

His other eye was less reluctant to open. He tried to lie still and fight the wave of nausea that hit him.

Still that sound. Someone _was_ crying, he could hear it more clearly now.

Very slowly, he turned his head. And when he looked up at the other prisoner, who was chained to the wall, Harry remembered everything.

Who he was.

Where he was.

What he had just done.

He groaned and choked out something along the lines of "Aww, fuck".

"Harry?" a thick, tear-strained voice asked. "Are you alive?"

"Doesn't feel that way," Harry whispered. "Pain…"

Draco sniffed.

"I wish I could've done something," he said, tears still running down his face. "Merlin damn it, Harry, I wish I knew a way to stop them…"

"'S no use," Harry said hoarsely. "Voldemort's got what he wanted. We're done for. He wants Dumbledore and then he's going to kill us as well. And your father. I've seen his thoughts, Draco…"

He had to stop talking. The nausea was becoming unbearable, and he wasn't sure if he could move in case he had to vomit.

_Pain… Can't talk anymore._

Draco's chains rattled.

"It's okay, Harry. Don't talk. Don't move. Don't do anything but rest."

Harry closed his eyes once more and tried to breathe evenly. Within minutes, he had slipped back into unconsciousness again.

_I'm going to kill them all,_ Draco thought. _They nearly killed him… I need to do something. I'm Harry's last chance, his last hope… No one else is going to rescue him._

He let out a shivering breath and closed his eyes.

_Desperate measures.__ Well, if this doesn't qualify as desperate times, I don't know what does._

His breathing became steady and even. He frowned in concentration. This was something he had _never_ tried before, but it was his only option. He had read about it in a book about the Dark Arts and Old Magic.

'Human emotion can be used as a very powerful magical tool, but there are only a few wizards known who are in complete control of their emotions. Most wizards who attempt to do so-called wandless magic end up hurting themselves or others in the process. When used correctly, though, wandless magic is considered to be the most powerful magic force in the world, next to Old Magic.'

Draco visualized his emotions one by one, naming them and carefully channeling his feelings into his magic.

His love for Harry.

The pain when he saw him hurt.

The despair.

The hatred for their enemies.

The fear of dying.

The helplessness.

He took a deep breath and let his magic pour outwards like a gust of wind.

Nothing but a rattle from his chains. They had moved, but he needed to attack with much more energy to break them.

_Easy does it. If I use too much force, I could take down the Manor by accident._

Draco started again. He learned during his attempts that adding situations linked to powerful emotions were most helpful, and he thought back to his time spent with Harry.

A peaceful smile curled Draco's lips and he went into a deep magical trance.

Harry woke up several hours later in even worse pain, or so it seemed, than before. Apparently, he had tried to move while he was unconscious and he was now paying the price for it. His ears weren't working right either; he heard some kind of buzzing.

He gasped involuntarily when he looked up at his fellow prisoner. Draco was emitting _light_, his eyes were closed and he looked like an angel.

"D-Draco?" Harry said quietly.

The angel's eyes snapped open, revealing a blinding light from within. Draco's voice answered him, but it seemed distorted somehow.

"Harry."

Draco's magic poured out of his body and shattered his chains. He fell to the floor and the light disappeared.

"Finally," Draco sighed with his own voice. "Harry… How do you feel?"

Silver eyes looked at Harry with concern. Harry could see Draco was exhausted from the magic he just did.

"Still hurts," Harry choked out. "Draco… What did you just do?"

"Wandless magic. It was the only way to free myself. It took me hours to get it right though."

Draco crawled over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Come here. I can't do magic anymore, I need to recharge, but I can make sure you're a bit more comfortable."

Harry felt Draco's hands lift his head carefully and he was soon blinking up at Draco, his head resting in Draco's lap.

"You looked like an angel," Harry murmured. "So beautiful…"

"Don't talk," Draco whispered. "Just rest. It will take me a few hours to recharge, and Merlin knows we don't have time. When I'm done recharging, I'll try to heal you as best I can. And then we're breaking the fuck out of here."

"You said it couldn't be done…"

Draco stroked Harry's sweaty hair.

"I didn't know I could do wandless magic either. We need a miracle, Harry, but I'm not going to wait for one."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes later, he woke up, gasping for air. Even though his magic was down to a dangerously low level, Draco was trying to heal Harry.

"Draco… don't! You'll kill yourself!"

"Do I look like I care?" Draco growled, sweat dripping from his forehead. "You took all the pain and suffering for me, Harry. Consider this payback."

"NO!" Harry cried, grabbing Draco's wrist and forcing it away from his chest. "Think, you moron. I need you to get out of here, I'm never going to make it alone."

Silver eyes looked at him determinedly. "I can transfer my memories to you if necessary," Draco said. "Harry, you _need _to get out of here. I don't give a thing about my own life. If we win the war, everyone in the wizarding world will spit on my name. Or I'll be sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life. If we lose, Voldemort will torture me to death. It doesn't matter either way. But you need to escape. It's all I care about right now."

Harry shook his head. "If we need a miracle, we need to be together. I'd die for you, Draco. Do you think I give a damn about the wizarding world? It has brought me nothing but pain from the day I was born."

A green light was pouring from Harry's hands all of a sudden and he gasped in shock.

"What the…"

Draco took his hands and held them, looking at Harry anxiously.

"Oh dear Lord," Draco gasped when he looked into Harry's eyes. They had become fully green, it was like looking into a forest.

"What's happening?" Harry whispered.

"Haven't got a clue," Draco whispered back. "Some kind of Old Magic, I think. Maybe I triggered something when I used wandless magic just now."

"Is this good or bad?" Harry looked at Draco with uncertainty.

"We're going to find out. Charge me." Draco released Harry's hands.

"WHAT?" Harry pulled back his hands and shook his head. "Are you insane? This might be a trick from Voldemort!"

Draco shook his head. "Makes no sense at all. Come on, Harry, charge me. This isn't something evil, I can sense it."

Harry put his hands up very reluctantly and then placed them on Draco's chest.

"Release it, Harry, come on," Draco growled.

"You sure?"

"Do it!" Draco snarled.

Harry let go of the magic and it poured out of his hands into Draco's chest.

Draco's body contracted violently at the surge of magic washing through him. Harry pulled back his hands when he felt the magic was gone. Draco fell forward, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Harry asked frantically.

Draco hoisted himself up and started _laughing_. His eyes had become completely silver and he was emitting a soft glow.

"Oh my Gods, Harry, if only you could _feel_ this… I know what we did! It's Old Magic!"

"But… how?" Harry was sitting up slowly, still aching all over.

"It's Truth," Draco said quietly, clearly impressed by the things he was feeling right now. "Or Loyalty… Forgiveness… I don't know. Maybe it's a bit of all of them. But when you said you'd die for me, you conjured this."

Harry choked. "_I_ did this?"

"I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye. But Old Magic? At your age? Damn it, Harry, you never cease to amaze me."

Suddenly, Harry clutched his side and groaned. Draco rushed over to him and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll heal you." Draco sat down and put his hands around Harry's neck. He rested his forehead against Harry's and took a deep breath.

_Breathe with me, Harry, let out the pain._

Harry sighed and relaxed in Draco's magical aura. As soon as the Old Magic rippled over his skin, he understood what Draco had meant. It felt nothing short of exhilarating. It felt like heaven.

Harry was healed in an instant and opened his eyes.

"You're back to full green again," Draco stated, referring to Harry's eyes. "It's a good thing you're recharged as well. We're going to have to stick together. I know Old Magic is supposed to be more powerful than Dark Magic, but we have no experience wielding this kind of power. Voldemort and my father will come out stronger if it comes to a fight."

"Let's not be seen then. How about invisibility?"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Ludicrous. Let's try it."

They became transparent immediately.

"I feel like I'm on fire or something," Harry whispered. "It's insane. No one should have this much power. D'you reckon we can walk through walls?"

"Dunno."

A faint 'thud' was heard and then Draco's annoyed voice: "Guess that was a bit much to hope for. Take my hand, Harry. We'll lose each other in a second when we can't see each other."

Harry reached out, took Draco's hand and gasped when he heard the door open. He pulled Draco to the wall and desperately tried not to make any noise.

"WHAT?" Voldemort screeched. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

His rage was terrible. Harry clasped a hand over his scar, Draco clasped his hand over Harry's mouth.

_Don't make a sound, don't make a sound… _Draco thought in total panic.

Voldemort whirled around and was looking straight at them.


	6. Old Magic

**Old Magic**

It seemed to last forever. Voldemort's red eyes were looking at them, and Draco and Harry were certain that this was the last thing they'd ever see. But then, Voldemort's gaze shifted to the door.

"LUCIUS!" he roared, running out of the dungeons and leaving a scared-to-death Harry and Draco in his wake.

"After him," Draco breathed into Harry's ear. He had to push Harry forward, for he stood rooted to the spot. "We need to get away from the dungeons as far as possible."

They stumbled out of the dungeons, and Draco dragged Harry along. He knew exactly where he was going.

_My room. The place I keep my emergency kit. We take the broom and fly the hell out of here._

Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

_What about the wards? I thought we needed hours to get through them?_

Draco smiled bitterly before he realized Harry wasn't able to see him.

_With the magic we possess now? Minutes, tops._

They made their way upstairs as quietly as possible, sneaked through a corridor and finally, finally entered Draco's room.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Sit on the bed. I'll be right back." Harry obeyed, his heart pounding in his chest.

Draco pulled out the floor board in his wardrobe and retrieved the small box inside. He walked back to the bed and emptied the box. The contents magnified magically as soon as they left the box.

A broom.

A small object that looked suspiciously like a rubber duck.

An Invisibility Cloak.

"What the hell?" Harry asked. "Draco, is that a rubber duck?"

"No, genius, it's a Portkey to Hogwarts," Draco said, rolling his eyes at Harry without caring Harry couldn't see him do that.

"One thing left to be done though. I don't know the protection spell for the blood wards, so we need to go around them. I know only one way."

Draco became visible again.

"You're going to have to drink my blood, Harry."

"WHAT?" Harry hissed, becoming visible himself. "Are you mental?"

"I'm not. It's the only way to fool those wards. Drink my blood the vampire way, and you'll be right as rain. If not…" Draco stopped.

"What?"

"You'll bleed to death in a matter of minutes. I've heard it's very painful."

Draco had become pale.

_Sweet Merlin, did he ever witness some trespasser bleed to death in the garden?_

"Do it, Potter," Draco spat, getting angry now. "We're wasting time."

"The vampire way?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"I know, it's going to hurt. All the more reason for you to hurry up."

Harry closed in on Draco reluctantly.

"Oh, for Salazar's sake, Potter," Draco growled, pulling Harry close and crushing his mouth to Harry's. They kissed passionately, thoroughly enjoying the feel of velvet tongues battling for dominance.

_I missed this, _Harry thought.

_Duh, Potter,_ Draco thought back, grinding his hips against Harry's. _Now do it._

Harry pulled back, looking flushed and aroused. Then he magically enlarged his teeth and buried his face in Draco's neck.

Draco hissed in pain when he felt Harry's teeth pierce his skin. The pain soon dulled and he felt blissfully dizzy when Harry drank his blood.

"Harry…" Draco whispered. "Enough."

Harry pulled back, casting his eyes down to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Didn't want to hurt you…"

Draco smirked. "Trust me, the pain was worth the pleasure. Now let's go."

They turned invisible again, and Draco draped his Invisibility Cloak over the broom. They got on and kicked off. Draco opened the windows magically and they soared out of the Manor.

"Keep your eyes open, Harry. If they installed any new wards you're going to have to deal with them."

Draco slowed down a bit when they reached the inner circle of wards. He raised his right hand and began to mutter counterspells at incredible speed.

They passed the inner circle all right. Harry didn't have to say the countercurses out loud, he was able to put down the wards completely wandless. He didn't have a lot to do though; there were little new wards and Draco was able to take care of the main part of them.

Just when they thought they would make it out alive, Harry cursed loudly.

"What the fuck is _that?_"

Some kind of glittering mist was surrounding them and Draco froze.

"That's trouble, Harry. We've been detected."

"How?"

"Does it matter? We need to get out of here, before…"

Voices were heard on the ground. Harry looked down and saw several Death Eaters running towards them.

"Can they see us?" he asked frantically.

"There they are!" one of the Death Eaters exclaimed, pointing up.

"Does that answer your question, Potter?" Draco sneered. "I've got a plan. Play along, will you?"

He brought the broom down and dismounted.

"We're unarmed!" he cried. "Don't hurt us!" He held out his hands, palms first, to show he didn't have a wand. Harry followed his example.

"On your knees, both of you!" Nott cried nervously.

Bellatrix pushed past him and hissed: "Unarmed? Look at them! What have they done to their eyes? How did they get out in the first place?"

Draco nodded to Harry and they blasted the Death Eaters with a wave of defensive magic. The broom shattered from the sheer force of it.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix evaded the attack and vanished.

"Shit!" Draco cried angrily. "She'll warn Voldemort. We need to run, Harry. C'mon, GO!"

With the glittering mist still on their heels, Draco and Harry ran to the main gate and climbed it.

"We need to be at least a quarter mile away from the gate to use the Portkey," Draco choked out, helping Harry over the gate. They landed on the other side, when Harry groaned and collapsed at Draco's feet.

"He's here…" he whispered. "Save yourself, Draco…"

"No," Draco said stubbornly, turning around. The gate opened up slowly to reveal Voldemort standing on the other side, backed up by at least ten Death Eaters.

"You two," Voldemort hissed at them. "HOW DARE YOU?"

"Fuck off, Voldemort," Draco said angrily. "We'd rather die than rot in your dungeons. I'll never follow you. I've made my choice, and I won't become like him." He pointed at his father.

"You'd better reconsider, Draco," Voldemort said, barely containing his anger. "There is still a place for you here… After all, you brought us Harry Potter. You made it possible for us to retrieve the Prophecy from the Ministry of Magic. He must die, there's no way around that. But your life is in my hands right now, boy. Think twice before you defy me."

_Draco… Take my magic. I can't do anything with Voldemort so close… Take it. Finish him._

Draco kneeled at Harry's side and took his hand. While extracting magic from Harry, he looked up at Voldemort once again.

"You've haunted Harry his entire life," he said accusingly. "Traumatized him, hurt him, tortured him, gave him nightmares… Do you honestly believe I'm going to just stand here and watch you tear my lover apart?"

Lucius gasped when he heard his son say those words.

"Yes, father, you heard me correctly. This was never just about lust. Although I doubt you'd understand the complexity that's love."

Voldemort cackled with laughter.

"What are you going to do, _boy_, to stop me? Even if it was just you and me, you couldn't possibly win."

Draco sniggered.

"You still don't understand, do you, _Voldie?_ This was never about winning either. This was all about making the right choices in life. Something I just did, even if it's going to cost me my life, my soul, my pride and dignity. I love Harry and I'm willing to sacrifice my life to ensure his safety."

With every word, more light began to pour from Draco's body. His eyes were positively _beaming_ with bright white light.

"What magic is this?" Voldemort hissed, the slightest hint of fear in his inhuman voice.

"The one kind you can't fight, Lord Voldemort," the angelic voice answered him. It sounded vengeful somehow, but still it was beautiful.

"_This is Old Magic._"

Draco stretched out his hands over the ground and white light radiated off him in bright waves. It looked like a Patronus Charm, but a million times stronger and brighter.

The Death Eaters began to randomly fire curses at Draco and Harry, but they weren't able to penetrate the waves of Old Magic.

Voldemort was screaming in agony and crumpled to the ground. When Lucius moved to help him, Draco stepped forward and sent a wave of magic at him. Lucius fell flat on his back and gazed up at his son.

"Draco… Please… I'm your _father_…"

Draco looked down on Lucius, and his face showed a confused expression for a moment.

"You used to be…" Draco whispered, the light diminishing for a few seconds.

It was enough for Voldemort. He had raised his wand and yelled "Crucio!" before anyone could react.

Draco screamed in agony and went down.

"Thank you, Lucius, for distracting him," Voldemort said, increasing the power of the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. Draco's body twitched and blood started to drip from his ears and nose.

Lucius looked horror-stricken and suddenly raised his own wand. He knew better than to use it on Voldemort though.

Voldemort looked over his shoulder and realized what Lucius was about to do.

"NO!"

"Enervate!" Lucius cried, pointing his wand at Harry.

A rumbling growl was heard when Harry got to his feet. Instead of white light, a terrible darkness was radiating off him.

"You," he said with an inhuman voice. "You hurt him…"

Voldemort fell to his knees and whimpered.

"He attacked me," was his weak defense. "I was only defending myself…"

"You used an Unforgivable Curse when his back was turned," Harry boomed. "You're going to regret that, Tom Riddle."

Harry raised his hand. He knew full well what he was about to do, and still he felt no remorse. Only… pity for Voldemort. He felt sorry for the pathetic creature that was crawling before him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort hit the ground with a sickening 'thud'. Harry fell to his knees as well, feeling completely drained. He looked up and saw the Death Eaters Disapparate away from the site. He couldn't care less. All he wanted to know right now was…

"Draco?"

He crawled over to where Draco was lying and gasped in horror.

The Cruciatus Curse wasn't something to take lightly. When administered by Voldemort himself, its force could easily kill someone. Harry knew this, he had been on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse multiple times and had survived only because Voldemort had just been playing with him.

Voldemort had not been toying with Draco though. He knew Draco was wielding Old Magic, so he had put every effort into his attack. The result was terrible.

Draco was bathing in his own blood, his face screwed up in agony. He was clutching his chest as if to convince his own heart to keep beating just a few more moments.

Harry felt as if an elephant was trying to crush him.

_Draco… Oh Gods no…_

"Out of the way, Potter," he heard someone say behind him. He almost hit whoever was speaking to him, but he didn't have the strength to even lift his arm.

Lucius Malfoy kneeled next to his son and traced his wand over Draco's shivering body.

"I could use some help here, Potter, if there's any magic left in you," Lucius said, his voice strained with tears.

Something clicked inside Harry's mind. At the very last moment, Lucius had made the right choice as well. He had tried to save his only son by Enervating Harry. He was trying to save Draco right here and now. That was all that mattered.

"I'm not a Healer," Harry whispered. "But I'll do the best I can."

He put his hands on Draco's chest and let go of all the magic he had left.

_Please don't die… Please don't die…_

The last of his magic left his body. Harry Potter sighed and collapsed, hitting the ground unconscious.


	7. All Over

**All Over**

Lucius Malfoy had managed to reach Hogwarts, using the Portkey he had found on Draco. He couldn't carry both Harry and Draco, and he was lucky to be found by several Slytherins near the Black Lake. They went for help immediately and brought back Professor Dumbledore. They carried the two unconscious boys to the hospital wing to be taken care of by Madame Pomfrey. Soon Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle rushed in to find out if their best friends were still alive. Madame Pomfrey told them to wait outside sternly; having fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters was not to be taken lightly. When she emerged from the room again, she beckoned over Dumbledore quietly.

"I think you should see this, Albus," she whispered.

Harry and Draco had been holding hands tightly when they were brought in, and Madame Pomfrey knew better than to separate them. She had enlarged a hospital bed, in which Harry and Draco were now lying very still, hands clasped together.

Dumbledore stood next to the bed and frowned. Then he smiled.

"So it's true then," he said proudly. "They have been wielding Old Magic to defeat Voldemort."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "They seem to be healing each other somehow. I don't understand what it is that they're doing, but they don't need my expertise to get well."

Dumbledore put his hand on Madame Pomfrey's shoulder and said quietly: "I think it's time to let their friends in. They are worried out of their minds about them, Poppy."

Madame Pomfrey agreed. She muttered a spell to clean Draco's face from the dried blood and went to open the door.

"You can come in now. They are healing, and my guess is they won't wake up yet. Please do not disturb them. Lucius, come with me. You need some healing as well."

"I want to see my son first," Lucius said stubbornly, following Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle.

The two Gryffindors and the two Slytherins rushed up to the bed and gasped when they saw Harry and Draco lying next to each other. It was unreal to see the two rivals like this; having fought the same terrible battle. Both unconscious, with the traces of horror still visible on their faces. But the strangest thing of all was that they were _holding hands_.

"Will they be okay?" Hermione whispered.

"They will be," said Dumbledore. "But they need to rest."

"What happened?" Goyle asked, looking at Lucius.

Lucius looked up at the expectant faces and then did something that was very much out of character indeed. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

The students gaped at him in astonishment. Dumbledore put a soothing hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"They're safe now, Lucius," he said. "Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

Another sob. Then Lucius looked at Dumbledore and said: "It's all my fault, Dumbledore. I'm the one who brought them to the Dark Lord."

Ron gasped in horror, and he was reaching for his wand. Both Slytherins followed his example. They were stopped when the door slammed and Snape ran in.

"Where are they? Are they alright?" he cried. Then he spotted Lucius and rushed up to him.

"Lucius! What happened?"

Lucius looked up at Snape and forced out a bitter smile.

"I happened, Severus. I caught Potter and my son and brought them back to the Manor."

Snape seemed unfazed by that statement and nodded impatiently. "What about Voldemort? Is he gone?"

Lucius nodded. "If it wasn't for them, he would still be out there. The magic those two were wielding… It was frightening. God, I'm so sorry!" He broke down again and wasn't able to speak for several minutes.

Hermione had put her hand on Ron's arm to stop him from hexing Lucius into next week.

"Think, Ron. He imprisoned his own son. He knows he was wrong. He doesn't need you to make him suffer any more than he is suffering right now."

Crabbe and Goyle heard her and also put down their wands.

Choking out the words through violent sobs, Lucius told them everything that had happened to Harry and Draco. He didn't know how they acquired the Old Magic though, and Dumbledore assured everyone they would find out as soon as Draco and Harry woke up.

"There's nothing we can do for them now, I'm afraid. Poppy, I leave them in your care. Let me know if anything changes."

They left the hospital wing reluctantly. Hermione, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle spent most of their free time sitting outside the hospital wing, waiting for news.

-

Harry woke up in the dark, crying out Draco's name and sweating profusely. Without even bothering to reach for his glasses, he looked around frantically. Then he felt a warm hand holding his own hand and he sighed. Relief washed over him. Draco was lying right next to him and was breathing evenly.

_He's alive… Thank Merlin…_

He pulled Draco's sleeping body into a tight embrace, crying silently.

_We did it… We finished him…_

When he realized that, it was like all the held back fear and trauma flooded out of him in one go; Harry cried until he had no tears left to cry, his body convulsing with intense emotions.

"Christ, Potter, are you trying to drown me?" Draco said hoarsely. Harry had been so busy crying his eyes out that he never noticed Draco had woken up as well.

"It's over," Harry sobbed. "Draco, we did it. We killed the bastard."

"I don't remember," Draco said, pulling Harry closer. "All I remember is my father… I was looking down on him, and the next moment… pain. All I remember is pain. It felt like I was dying."

"You were," Harry answered. "That son of a bitch used the Cruciatus Curse on you when your back was turned. Not the kind of Cruciatus he used on people he was torturing for his own entertainment; the real kind. You were bleeding all over the place, it was horrible."

"Did you save me?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Yes and no. Your father finally made the right decision and Enervated me. I used the Killing Curse on Voldemort. Your father healed you as best he could. I helped him and passed out. I guess he found the Portkey and used it to get to Hogwarts."

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"_My father_ rescued us?"

Harry nodded. "Without him, we'd be dead now."

Draco shook his head and then, slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"Told you. I'm his only son. Without me, no heir to the Malfoy name."

Harry gasped. "You don't mean…"

"Do you think my parents love each other, Harry? It was a fixed marriage. He had the same plans for me, no doubt."

Harry's face fell. Draco smirked maliciously.

"Won't he be in for a nasty surprise. There's no way I'm going to leave you. I don't care whether you're a half-blood, or even a Muggleborn for that matter. Don't you understand, Harry? It was our love, our combined magic that defeated Voldemort. Even my father will have to respect that."

Harry smirked.

"And if he doesn't, we'll just blast him. It worked on Voldemort all right."

"That's the spirit, Potter. See? One serious battle to save the world and you're thinking like a Slytherin. I'm proud of you."

Harry's hands wandered lower on Draco's back and he whispered: "I'm having some _very_ Slytherin thoughts right now. Can I show you?"

"By all means," Draco grinned.

Harry kissed Draco with fire, and then magic buzzed around them like a whirlwind.

_Whoa. We're awesome._


	8. Tall Tales

**Tall Tales**

Draco woke up the next morning, feeling stiff and sore, but completely content. He was lying next to Harry and that was all that mattered right now…

"Draco? Are you awake?"

Oh. They had an audience. He recognized Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, his father, the Mud- er, Muggleborn girl, Weasley, and his loyal bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"No," he groaned. "I'm still sleeping." He sat up and stretched. Thank Salazar Madame Pomfrey had used some Cleaning spells on them. He couldn't wait to get a shower though.

"Before you get all "what the hell happened"-like, I want to talk to my father. Alone."

Weasley looked at his father warily, but Granger hissed: "Oh Ron, _do_ grow up."

Draco smirked. Everyone except Lucius left the room.

"Harry told me what you did," Draco blurted out. "So you actually do care if I live or die?"

Lucius took Draco's hand, an expression of mortification on his face.

"Draco… I can't even begin to apologize to you. What I did was unforgivable. I should have switched sides immediately when I found out about you and Po- Harry. But I didn't realize. I thought he was merely one of your conquests – I imagined one of your classmates had dared you to…" He stopped.

"… to fuck Harry Potter?" Draco filled in the blanks.

Lucius cringed at the language, but didn't comment on it.

"Funny you should say that. That's how it all started; with me being curious what it would be like. Things got completely out of hand from there. I realized what I was about to become, and it was not what I wanted. Harry made me see the errors of our ways. When you captured us, I chose his side instead of Voldemort's. I could never live with myself, being a Death Eater and following orders. I still don't understand how you could."

Lucius shook his head. "We're not talking about me now. I… I'm proud of you, Draco. You chose your own destiny, no matter how slim your chances of survival were. You made the right choice."

Draco smirked at his father.

"So did you, in the end. We won. That's all that matters, right?"

Lucius squeezed Draco's hand.

And smirked back.

Harry stirred and pulled Draco's elbow.

"Too far away," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Wake up," Draco said, shoving Harry playfully. "I want you to meet your father-in-law."

Harry gasped and sat up. "Who the what now?"

"Charming, Potter," Lucius said in his usual half-annoyed tone. He looked at Harry with silver eyes.

"So you two had the "I finally see the errors of my ways"-talk?" Harry inquired.

"We did indeed," Lucius agreed. "And since I'm no match for the both of you, I decided to cut my losses and agree to a Malfoy-Potter union."

"Dad!" Draco cried indignantly.

"Just pulling your leg." Lucius smirked once again.

"Sweet Merlin, you two are exactly alike," Harry groaned.

"We most certainly are not," two voices chorused.

"Thanks for proving my point," Harry laughed. "Where are the others? I reckon they are all dying to know what happened at the Manor."

"They're waiting outside until we have finished the "I finally see the errors of my way"-talk," Draco grinned. "Want to find out how long we can make them wait?"

Harry cringed. "That's cruel, Draco. You should try acting like a Gryffindor more often."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Let them in, father. We'll tell them our heroic tale."

Lucius got to his feet and opened the door. The others rushed up to the bed and Hermione and Ron tried to embrace Harry at the same time, almost pulling him out of bed.

"Hey, take it easy!" Harry protested. Crabbe and Goyle were shaking hands with Draco, slapping him on the back and telling him they were so happy to see him alive.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke calmly. "I suppose it was the Gryffindor in you that decided not to call for help after you were captured?"

"Er…" Harry choked out after he had pulled free from Ron and Hermione's bone-crushing hug, "… actually it was the Slytherin in Draco that told me not to do it, because he figured Voldemort was after you as well."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Draco, seeming pleasantly surprised.

"Well, well… Maybe the Sorting Hat makes mistakes after all," he mused. "Tell us what happened, you two. I understand you were captured by Lucius."

Draco cleared his throat. It was going to be a long story.

"Father found Harry and me in Hogsmeade," he set off. "And no, Weasley, I didn't set Harry up. It wasn't a trap or anything." Draco blushed violently when he continued. It was impossible to tell their story without sharing that they had been together.

"Harry and I have been together for several weeks now. In secret, of course, because we knew people would frown upon our having a relationship. In the worst case, they'd hex us into oblivion or never speak to us again. So we decided to keep it a secret. Unfortunately for us, father caught us kissing in Hogsmeade and he took us prisoner. We were incarcerated in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor."

Draco told them every detail of their experiences as prisoners. Harry filled in the blanks about his field trip to the Ministry.

"One day Voldemort and Lucius came to take me away from the dungeons. They needed me to get a hold of the Prophecy about Voldemort and me. I was the only one who could get it, because the Prophecy was mine. I tried to refuse, but they threatened to torture and kill Draco if I didn't obey them. I had no choice but to steal the Prophecy for Voldemort. It wasn't much use to him though; all it said was that neither of us could live while the other one survived. Well, that's self-explanatory now, I guess."

Draco interrupted him.

"Stop trying to hide the fact that you put up a hell of a fight and got back badly injured."

Harry shrugged. "I was getting to that, thanks. Lucius brought me back to the dungeons, where Draco attempted to break out using wandless magic. It took him some time, but eventually he succeeded in breaking his chains. It drained his magic though, and he needed to recharge before he could heal me."

Harry stopped, trying to gather his thoughts and how to continue. How could he tell them about the conversation they had had before Harry had conjured the enormous amount of Old Magic?

Lucky for him, Draco took over from there.

"Instead of waiting until my magic was fully restored, I tried to heal Harry fifteen minutes later. He tried to stop me, saying he wouldn't let me kill myself over him. Bloody Gryffindor," he said to Harry playfully. "I told him I didn't give a damn about my life, he said something along the same lines to me and then somehow he conjured a massive amount of Old Magic. Harry recharged me, I healed him and we escaped."

"But one of the wards detected us before we could get off the grounds. We blasted several Death Eaters out of the way, destroying our broom in the process. We barely made it over the fence, and then Voldemort showed up."

"Harry couldn't fight, so he transferred his magic to me and I stood up to Voldemort and his followers. You know, Dumbledore, Old Magic is really scary. It… _changes_ you in some way. As Harry put it, no one should possess so much power. In retrospect, wielding Old Magic in battle was insane to say the least. I could have blown us all to smithereens. But I got Voldemort on his knees. But then dad stepped in to help him, and I got angry. I blasted him away from Voldemort. With my back turned on the Dark Lord, he seized the opportunity and used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

Draco grimaced at the memory. "You're up, father."

Lucius shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and then continued the story.

"Seeing Draco in that much pain finally knocked some sense into me. I raised my wand and Enervated Harry, knowing he was the only one who could finish off the Dark Lord. What happened then was terrifying. Harry got up, wielding the most powerful Old Magic I've ever seen. It was like Satan himself had come to life. He used a Killing Curse on the Dark Lord and collapsed."

"All I cared about was if Draco was alive," Harry took over. "I've never seen anyone hurt like that before. There was blood everywhere," his voice was lowering to a whisper. "I thought he was already dead."

Their audience showed great empathy when they saw Harry choke on his tears.

"Lighten up, Potter, I'm right here," Draco said, but his voice was unsteady as well.

"Lucius healed Draco as best he could. I helped, but passed out when I used up all my magic. Lucius brought us to Hogwarts by Portkey… And that's the end of the story."

The room went completely silent for a few minutes. It was a bit much to deal with, really. Harry and Draco had just announced they were a couple. Lucius had imprisoned them both, but had saved their lives at a crucial moment in battle as well. Draco could do wandless magic. Harry had conjured Old Magic. They killed Voldemort and ended the war.

Crabbe broke the silence.

"Draco… I know you swing both ways… But _Potter_? What were you thinking?"

Draco growled at his friend playfully.

"Shut up, Crabbe. I don't need my wand to hex you into next week."

Harry sniggered. Hermione looked from Crabbe to Draco and back and giggled. Dumbledore surprised them all when he clutched his sides, roaring with laughter.

Soon they were all emerged in a fit of hysteria.

When the laughter had subsided, Harry glared at Ron and Hermione and said: "Come on, out with it. Surely you have something to say about me getting together with the enemy?"

Ron sniggered. "Sure we have. But we're not going to piss you off anytime soon, mate. Wandless magic… Old Magic… We'll be teasing you behind your back, making sure you can't hear us."

Hermione smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you," she stated simply. "You'll be the hottest couple in the entire school."

Draco looked very smug after that comment.

"Hadn't thought about that," Harry mumbled. "Oh well. Not that I really want to get out of bed, but when can we go back to our classes?"

"Bloody Gryffindor," Draco hissed. "We're not going back yet. No way. I feel _really_ weak. I think we need to rest some more."

Smirk.

"Oh, get a room, you two," Goyle groaned.

"We tried. People keep barging in to ask us what happened," Harry grinned. As on cue, Hagrid and the Weasley twins burst through the door, followed by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.

_So much for privacy,_ Draco groaned inside Harry's mind. _I'm not telling them the story again. You do it, you're used to this kind of attention._

Harry smiled.

_Dumbledore can answer their questions. Watch this._

Harry suddenly hissed in pain, clasping his hand tightly over his scar.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry growled through clenched teeth. "Just a little aftershock, I guess."

"Alright, that's enough," Madame Pomfrey interfered. "Everybody out. Those two may seem to have fully recovered, but they have not. They need to rest. You can come back tomorrow."

And with that, Madame Pomfrey swept everyone from the room. She hurried back to Harry and looked at him intently.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Harry smirked at her.

"I'm fine, Poppy. Just tired of answering questions. All we need right now is a bath and some food."

Madame Pomfrey winked at them and said: "Go right ahead. I'll be in my office if you need anything."


	9. Threat

**Threat**

"Aaahhh. This is much better."

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water in the tub. His head was resting on Draco's chest and Draco's hands were slowly rubbing Harry's stomach.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering… Why did we get this much power? I mean, why isn't it gone yet? Voldemort is dead, so we don't need it anymore, right?"

Harry shrugged.

"Who cares? I don't think it's wise to ask me anything about the laws of magic. I was raised by Muggles, remember?"

"I can't stop thinking about what you said in the dungeons. You were right. No one should possess this much power. What if it backfires?"

Harry turned over and straddled Draco's waist.

"Sweet Merlin, you worry too much. It's not like we have to _use_ the power we possess. We can go back to ordinary wizarding levels if we want to."

Draco shook his head with a thoughtful look.

"I don't think we can, Harry. Do you even remember what it felt like to kill Voldemort?"

Harry cast his eyes down.

"I don't," he whispered. "I'm not a murderer, Draco."

"I never said you were," Draco said quickly. "But I saw you do it… I was barely conscious, but I could feel your magic inside me. It was horrifying. My father had a point when he compared you to Satan."

"I saw Voldemort hurt you," Harry choked out, on the verge of tears now. "He cursed you while your back was turned… I can't explain to you what it felt like. My heart- no, my _soul_ shattered that instant. I thought he killed you. After that, I don't remember anything."

"Harry, I'm really glad we made it out alive and all, but we're going to have to deal with this. The things we could do… We're _dangerous_, Harry. We could hurt people by accident."

Harry shook his head violently.

"Don't want to talk about this right now."

Draco pulled him close and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"'S okay. I'm just confused is all."

Harry looked at Draco, trying to find comfort in his silver eyes and ended up marveling at his beauty.

Draco gasped.

"You're doing it again," he whispered, staring up at Harry's forest-green eyes.

"I can't help it," Harry whispered back. "You're so beautiful…"

He kissed Draco gently, tenderly feeding magic into the naked body beneath him.

"Oh fuck yes," Draco hissed, pulling back and opening his eyes.

"You're doing it too," Harry smirked, looking into mercury pools of oblivion.

Draco had never felt like this before. He could feel every nerve on his skin crawling with need.

_I swear to Salazar, if he starts to speak in Parseltongue, I'm going to come right here and now._

Harry's smirk never left his face as he brought his mouth close to Draco's ear.

Draco moaned loudly when he heard the low hissing tones of Harry's voice.

Every syllable was a touch, a stroke, a kiss, a suck.

Harry kept Draco on the verge of orgasm for long minutes, using nothing but his voice to bring Draco pleasure he had never experienced before.

_Harry… Can't take it anymore… So close…_

One last sentence, repeated over and over, sent Draco over the edge. He came so hard and long he was hyperventilating and almost crying afterwards.

"Christ, Harry," Draco gasped. "I… you…"

Harry grinned. "You're so cute when you're speechless."

"What the fuck did you just do to me? What were you saying?" Mercury eyes gazed into impossible green ones.

"I simply told you to imagine me kissing you, stroking you, et cetera. And apparently, you have a vivid imagination."

"You didn't even _touch_ me," Draco said incredulously. "Damn."

Harry blinked twice and suddenly they were back in bed.

"I think I could get used to this. It's so convenient," Harry smirked. "Your turn, Draco."

Draco hesitated for an instant. He wondered if they should really be doing this.

_Oh what the hell. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

He charged his hands with magic and held them over Harry's chest. He never touched him, but increased the intensity of the magic gradually. Soon, Harry was gasping in frustration.

_Draco… Merlin damn it, you bastard, touch me already!_

Draco smirked. He wasn't planning on that anytime soon.

Darkness started to fill the room. Harry suddenly growled and lunged at Draco, pinning him down to the bed forcefully.

It was nothing like the darkness that had radiated off Harry when he attacked Voldemort; it was like nightfall, and the darkness held the promise of a million stars glinting high above them.

_Harry… Oh my fucking GOD!_

Draco was beyond speech.

Harry released his hands, but Draco found he couldn't move. His entire body was restrained by Harry's powerful magic.

Draco moaned throatily and countered Harry's magic with his own, sending shockwaves of pleasure through them both. He was at Harry's mercy and was loving every single moment of it.

The sheer force of their combined magic nearly made him pass out, and the next thing he felt was Harry moving inside of him.

It was too much. Draco was sure he was going to shatter into a million pieces. Instinctively, he used his own magic to shield him from some of Harry's pleasure attacks.

Tears fell onto his face. Harry's eyes were closed, but somehow Draco could still see them. He could see his _soul_.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

The world stopped.

Time ceased to exist.

The universe revolved around them for what seemed to be endless moments.

_I find myself in you, and you in me_, they heard an ethereal voice echo inside their minds.

The world moved.

Time started ticking again.

Mouths were screaming silently.

"_Fuck,_" Draco choked out when Harry collapsed on top of him, breathless and still moaning.

They were sweating and they both felt dizzy and exhausted.

"Oops," Harry giggled. "That's not exactly what I'd call _resting_."

"I feel like I just lifted the entire world," Draco said tiredly.

"Feels good though, doesn't it?" Harry whispered back.

"Addicted to power much? You should have been sorted into Slytherin, Harry."

Harry smirked. "That's what that stupid Hat has been telling me. Guess I'm too stubborn to listen."

"You've got that right," Draco said. "Still, Harry, I don't think this is normal. I mean, it feels great and all, but what are the consequences?"

"Multiple orgasms and very deep sleep," Harry murmured, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "And in the long run? We'll find out. Later."

Draco sighed and drifted off to sleep.

They never heard the tiny whisper in Parseltongue, that escaped from Harry's lips in his sleep.

_And in you, I'll find myself an ally that has yet to find his match in the wizarding world._


End file.
